The present invention relates generally to a container for receiving and holding an object and, more particularly, to such a container which includes a removable support member.
In recent years, there has been a tremendous growth in the manufacture and sale of containers, particularly decorative containers for receiving and holding objects, particularly gift objects. One form of such containers is a decorative bag which is adapted to receive a gift item such as a stuffed animal, decorative craft object, or the like. Employing decorative bags of this nature obviates a need for a separate box, as well as the use of wrapping paper, ribbons, bows, etc. Decorative bags of this nature facilitate the purchase of a gift item, as well as the decorative bag, at the same location, thereby making it much easier to give such gifts.
The present invention relates to a decorative bag which includes a support member to facilitate supporting the decorative bag on a display rack or other supporting means for convenient display. In addition, the support member permits the decorative bag to be displayed with a gift product inside in order to stimulate sales both of the gift product and the decorative bag.